riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hotspur23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the True Atlantean page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Rifts Setting I've noticed that you have been doing a lot of editing on military ranks for RECON. While we do maintain pages for non-Rifts settings, they are mostly to link to optional material that might see use in a Rifts campaign. I had planned to create a similar page for the ranks from the The Coalition War Campaign. Perhaps your US Army Ranks and Insignia (RECON) page should be part of that, with the Rifts information presented primarily? (Sorry, I havn't been very active on the wiki lately; I've got three others I'm working on, plus two game betas. Busy busy busy.) --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 20:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Dear Browncoat Jayson, :I have a two-pronged answer to your query. ::1) The rank system and insignia used during the Vietnam era have changed somewhat; I was also planning to do US Marine Corps, US Navy and US Air Force rank pages and major unit pages (Brigades / Divisions, Squadrons / Wings, Special Operations forces in-theater, etc.). A modern-day or near-future rank chart would be different and you could do it without repeating a lot of what was written on my page. ::2) I would like to have a Rifts conversion of Recon. I would like it if somebody who knew about the system helped me. If you want, I could export the page to spin it into a Revised Recon Wikia. If you could show me how, I'd be glad to move it. :Hotspur23 (talk) 03:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::You are correct, they probably would be better served as separate pages, but don't really have anything to do with Rifts. Unfortunately, this wiki is designed to contain setting information, as Palladium is against posting rules information in this medium. If you would like to start a Revised Recon wiki, just click on "Start a wiki" at the top and enter the information you want. Then, you can copy the contents of the article and paste it into your wiki. I don't know of an easy way to transfer the files en masse, but there are not that many currently. ::Note that Palladium does not allow rules information to be posted, so a conversion of Recon is not really feasible. You could put the type of info you have currently into that site, however. Let me know if you need a hand setting something up. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 04:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The US Army Ranks and Insignia (RECON) page really isn't related to the Rifts setting. I've protected it instead of deleting it, so you can move it to your own wiki if thats what you decide to do. --Browncoat Jayson (talk) 20:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC)